


一些删减片段

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 为了试图补偿读者而在犯罪的道路上越走越远。是在《天知道他们恋爱了没有》中隐晦暗示但未真正写出来的裸体围裙点梗。接着菲米走后那段对原文进行一个补充。
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk
Kudos: 3





	一些删减片段

范戴克从楼上的卧室里走出来。“他走了？”

“天知道Bobby怎么偏偏赶在这个时候跑到我家来。”阿利松在楼下收拾盘子，“算了，先吃饭。”

范戴克下了楼梯，从背后抱住阿利松，把手探进那条围裙里面，将嘴唇贴在他耳边，声音低沉撩人：“我现在不饿，什么都不想吃——除了你。”

阿利松挣开他的怀抱，把盘子刀叉端进厨房，而在他洗碗的同时，范戴克又站在他背后，恶意地捏他腰间的软肉。

“我说真的，Ali，你真的不考虑控制一下体脂率吗？”

阿利松回过头来白了他一眼。又是这个话题。“营养师说了不用就不用。体脂率高点也好，毕竟我最近在场上经常不太需要跑，没点体脂还容易感冒。”

他一边说着，一边感受着那双在他腰腹间胡闹的手，忍不住偷笑。在竞技状态不会受影响的前提下，体脂率高一点确实是好事，阿利松一边刷盘子一边想着，毕竟范戴克虽然嘴上嫌弃，但其实还挺喜欢揉他的。

刚才菲米的突然出现打断了他们在厨房进行到一半的调情，而他还是好不容易才想出裸体围裙这个主意的。好在他将计就计真下了个厨，菲米虽然觉得气氛怪怪的但也没抓包到什么不得了的事情。

那双手滑进了他的短裤。先前听到门铃的时候，阿利松只来得及穿上一条短裤就去开门。此刻，里面的真空地带又暴露在男友的抚弄之下，那两团柔软的臀瓣被肆意揉捏。范戴克手撑着短裤的边缘将它褪下去，一面又低头轻轻咬着阿利松的侧颈。怀抱里只系着一条围裙的男人整个人都是软的，肌肤被揉捏的触感是软的，蓄长了之后越发显得毛蓬蓬的头发是软的，连被触碰到敏感处时喘气的声音都是软的。现在范戴克的手指滑到围裙里面挑逗阿利松胸脯上已经挺起的两点，阿利松一手撑在水池的边缘，转过脸来索要一个吻。洗好的盘子丢在水池里，没人打算去管那些东西，他们只管亲吻得难分难解。吻着吻着，范戴克整个身体就贴上来。阿利松感受到贴着自己臀部的那根硬物，身后有意无意的摩擦和顶弄让他更觉得全身火热。他转过身，在恋人面前跪下来，眼前紧紧绷在裤子里的凸起格外诱人。他解开范戴克裤子的拉链，把长裤和内裤一并拉下去，急不可待地用舌头迎接那根粗大的柱体。从舔舐到含住柱头吮吸，分明是最色情的动作，范戴克看在眼里却觉得纯洁得可爱，那双温柔地忽闪着的绿色的小鹿眼睛让人怜爱，随着吞吐的动作时而鼓起时而陷下去的脸颊让人想伸手戳一戳——如果不是那柔软的唇舌带来的快感正在一浪一浪地侵袭他的脑海，如果不是抚摸着他双腿的那双手也在暗示情欲的焦渴。他呻吟着，像是猛兽低沉的吼声，一面忍不住去抓住阿利松的头发，按着他的头让他吞得更深。他知道这个动作过于恶趣味了，但看起来一切都反而让他的恋人更加兴奋。阿利松试图给他一个深喉，尽可能吞到他能吞下的最深处，如是几次，最后还是被喉咙里的异物感呛得一阵咳嗽，眼睛里也一下溢出了泪花。

范戴克从被脱下一半的裤子的口袋里取出润滑剂的瓶子。“别勉强自己，亲爱的。起来吧。”

他们重新开始之前中断了的事情。在两根手指挤进去，揉按着那个甜蜜的点，触电般的快感让阿利松伏着身子撑在流理台上打着颤的时候，范戴克弯下腰来，用空出来的手扳开阿利松的臀瓣，舌尖舔上刚刚被稍稍展开的褶皱。那两根手指尽可能地交叉搅动紧致的肠肉，粗糙的舌尖在外面打着转用力地舔舐。范戴克知道自己的尺寸不是那么好容下的，在最初的几次性爱中让他的恋人吃了太多的苦头，于是后来都尽量把扩张做到最到位。终于等到三根手指可以自如地转动，还能把穴口再撑开一点，范戴克把手指抽出来，将已经因情欲而饱涨的阴茎送进那个已经等待了很久的位置。

他停在那里，照常等着阿利松习惯体内的涨满感。阿利松伏在流理台上吸着气，范戴克问他疼不疼，他也没有回答，只是自己挺起腰开始了动作。从这个主动的信号开始，后来就到了范戴克把他拉起来抱在怀里肆意缠绵，解开那条碍事的围裙，一双漂亮而结实的棕色手臂环抱着阿利松的身体，那双手揉捏着他的胸脯爱抚着他挺立起来的下身，温软的厚唇触碰到他的耳骨。阿利松转过脸来，范戴克在近在咫尺的地方盯着他的眼睛，那双温柔深沉的眼睛有点迷离，带着笑意的，连同下身的冲击掀起的快感浪潮，不知道要把他的心神勾到什么地方。

阿利松把落到脚踝处的短裤踢开，在范戴克的颧骨上一吻：“到起居室去吧。”

他在地毯上躺下来。卧室在楼上，走太远会折损性爱的兴致，而沙发的宽度又不够两个人舒展肢体，柔软温暖的地毯刚刚合适。他把自己整个身体折起来，敞开抬起的双腿几乎贴在肋部两侧，门将柔韧的关节让他可以把自己彻底打开迎接他的恋人的身体。范戴克俯下身来，在阿利松结实又柔软的肩膀和胸脯上肆意地亲吻啃咬。阿利松有些失神地抓住范戴克脑后的头发，扯开绑着发髻的皮筋，带着木质芳香气味的长发一下子散下来覆在他的锁骨上。

一个清脆的巴掌落在阿利松的臀瓣上，不轻不重，刚好够调情和作为被抓乱头发的报复。范戴克拢了把头发，抬眼看着他笑。“胡闹。”

这个几乎能把人宠坏的眼神换来的是一个深吻，阿利松抬起身来够到他的嘴唇吮吸上去。他的双腿缠上范戴克的腰际，小腿轻轻蹭着范戴克的脊背感受着分明的腰线。这个吻被他自己的呻吟打断了，范戴克在他的体内找准了那个敏感点反复冲击，阿利松的手臂攀在范戴克颈后，仰起头在把他逼近高潮的刺激里叫出声来，意乱情迷的绿色眼睛彻底失了焦。范戴克抱紧了正在他身下颤抖的男友，把他安放在自己的臂弯里。他的额头贴着阿利松的额头，两个人都感受到彼此剧烈的喘息和汗湿的肌肤。

最后的一阵冲刺之后，阿利松高抬着的双腿放了下来。在他的腹部，两个人的精液混成温暖粘稠的一片。他敞开着四肢躺在地毯上喘息，凌乱的卷发汗水淋漓。他的男友没心思欣赏眼前的香艳场景，在帮他清理完身上那一片之后试着抱他起来。已经彻底失去力气，连脑子都像是被潮水一洗而空的阿利松窝在范戴克怀里，手指在他那条漂亮的花臂上沿着图案的线条勾画。两人在高潮后的迷离里抱了一会，在温存的余韵里互相亲吻嘴唇所能触及的肌肤。

范戴克轻轻戳了戳阿利松的脸颊：“去洗澡吧？”

阿利松低哼了一声，随后在他的怀抱里陷得更深。“我起不来了。”

“那怎么办？”范戴克在他耳边低笑，“我可没法把你抱到浴室去。”

“再让我躺一会。”

范戴克再次试图拖他起来。“那就去沙发上躺着。”

“不用了，”阿利松攒回一点力气，从他的臂弯里挣开，顺势滑到范戴克腿上躺下来，“这样就很好。”


End file.
